1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an air heating and ventilation system for a building or dwelling, comprising a supply duct connected to a main fan for fresh external air, a combustion chamber with an exhaust duct for the flue gases, an air heater disposed in said combustion chamber, a main distribution duct, feed ducts with controllable terminals for the rooms, a dirty air discharge duct provided with a fan, heat exchanger disposed between the supply duct for fresh external air and the exhaust duct for the flue gases.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An air heating and ventilation system of this kind has been used in the art. The known systems are so-called "open systems" in which the combustion air is retracted from the room in which the installation is placed. For this reason the outside walls of the building or dwelling have to be provided with ventilation gates. Hence, the known systems are not very suitable for well-insulated and draught-proof dwellings because the ventilation gates abolish the draught-proofness of the dwelling and cause considerable heat losses.